


all you've done, and all i can do.

by appetency



Series: Requested Fiction [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of Blood and a Bullet Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appetency/pseuds/appetency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do so much for Frank, and the universe feels as if he owes you. It forces him to save you in the worst way he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you've done, and all i can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "No, I didn’t fall in love with you just to lose you.” + Frank Castle
> 
> Sidenote: This can be read as a second part to "Stubborn, but Hey! It Could Have Been Worse." although it doesn't necessarily have to be.

"Stay awake for me, sweetheart," Frank's words and his breath hit your ear. Your hand tightens its grip onto his shirt, to let him know that you're still there with him and hanging on to consciousness, and he cradles you closer to your chest in response. "We're almost home."

Where was home? Was your home your apartment, its walls that enclosed you every day, where you felt safe, where you had lived for close to a year now? Or was it Frank's apartment? The cheap, single-bedroom habitat tucked away in a dingy neighborhood, where you had kissed him over and over and where the thought of you had lived almost as long as you lived in your own apartment? You don't know, and you can't tell if he was carrying you through your neighborhood or his through the haze in your eyes.

You bring your hand up from the bullet hole in your side to wipe away your eyes, but all that does is tinge the haze bright red. Frank stops suddenly and chuckles -- a forced, choked sound -- before he uses his thumbs to wipe away the blood smeared in your vision. You blink and all you can see is the underside of his chin.

You hear a door open; you blink, and he has you inside of what you can recognize as his apartment building. As he climbs the stairs to your uncertain home, you jostle against him. The only thing on your mind is an apology for ruining his shirt, but your mouth is muffled against his chest. Even as he sets you down to unlock his door, he still cradles your top half to him. He picks you up again to carry you inside, and you're briefly reminded of honeymooning couples in romantic comedies you've seen.

You're tossed down on his narrow couch and apologies fall on top of you from Frank's lips. Your eyes are fixed shut but you can hear him scrambling for something. He's desperate to find the first aid kit; why had he never payed attention when you had taken care of him? You do so much for him, and in the one moment when you need him for once, he's helpless.

He gives up after a minute and rushes back to you at an uncharacteristic rate. He's whispering something to himself, something that you discern to be: "No, no, no. No, I didn't fall in love with you just to lose you."

There's a thousand things that you want to say but your fatigue is overwhelming. Your movements are feeble, but you manage to lift up a hand and settle it on his cheek. Your fingers spread over his skin and he feels much warmer than you do.

"You'll be okay tomorrow. Stay awake," his words are firm, and he sounds like he's gotten a new grip on himself. His features are determined and set as he stands again to look for the first aid kit. He turns and just as he opens the bathroom door, you call out.

"I love you."

You know he loves you, too, and he doesn't have to say it. He enters the bathroom and comes out again with the kit. He returns to your side and, as you had predicted, he's quiet. But before he starts cleaning you up he kisses you; his lips are sure and firm against yours, and his kiss tells you more than he could.


End file.
